For processing multi-core cables for cable fitting-out it can be necessary to process the cable cores of the cable in such a way that the individual cable cores can thereafter be stripped of insulation in simple manner and, for example, provided with crimp contacts. A hand tool for processing cable cores of a multi-core cable in that way has become known from EP 1 135 836 B1. In order for the multi-core cable to be able to be equipped with a plug housing the cable cores exposed by stripping insulation and folding back the cable screening have to be separated from one another, stripped of insulation and brought into the correct position in correspondence with the entry openings in the plug housing. For that purpose, an apertured template is provided in a lateral region of the hand tool for producing the desired position into which the ends of the cable cores can be manually introduced.
Cable processing equipment for separation of strands of a multi-core cable has become known from DE 10 2004 004 978 B4. This cable processing equipment comprises clamping devices with the help of which the strands can be initially spread apart with use of the clamping action. For further processing of the strands the cable processing equipment additionally comprises a tapered tap, grooves for receiving the strands being let into the outer circumference of the tap. The strands can be fanned out and oriented by turning the tapered tap. For preshaping the strands, an annular slip-on element is moved over the strands and presses the strands into the grooves of the tapered tap. The cable processing equipment is particularly complicated and difficult to operate due to the necessary turning movement. A further disadvantage is that comparatively large circumferential lengths are needed so that strand ends of sufficient length are present.
US 2014/0115855 A shows cable processing equipment and a method in which the cable cores are separated by means of compressed air. In practice, it has proved that the cable cores cannot be brought into a sufficiently defined end position. Consequently, the cable cores have to be reprocessed for later fitting-out.